


Let’s Build Some Dreams

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Hanukkah, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it’s not as though she’s never given him anything meaningful in return, but... She’s pretty sure she’s finally outdone him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Build Some Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came and wouldn't let me go (to the point that I did a lot of planning that was just mainly background for my own piece of mind), but I don't even care, I like it so much and am so happy with how it turned out. Enjoy! Title found in Kip Moore's _Hey Pretty Girl._

Tucking the ribbon under the box, she ties it tightly, stepping back to admire the now wrapped present. The holiday season is quickly getting away from her, which might explain why she’s standing in the middle of their kitchen wrapping a gift she plans to give him that very night.

It’s ok though because with all the planning and research and a special order she might just have him beat for once.

He always spoils her for both holidays—Christmas and Hanukkah—and not just with jewelry, though there are some amazing pieces she never would have dreamed of owning. No, it’s always with meaningful things that recall a shared joke or a trip they took together.

And it’s not as though she’s never given him anything meaningful in return, but...

She’s pretty sure she’s finally outdone him

Though it would be a lie to say she wasn’t a little concerned with how he’ll react.

She’s knows this is something they both want, they’ve discussed it before, have even made a plan for it, but she’s a little concerned about how he’ll respond to the reality of a secondary lair, a lighter schedule.

Fiddling with the ribbon on the package, she takes a deep breath, calming as the excitement of it being the last night of Hanukkah—they’d started a tradition of exchanging one thing on this night before before they were even a couple—settles over her.

She forces herself to stop messing with the gift, leaving it on the table as the back door slams and he rushes into the room.

He’s humming under his breath, warming his hands as he shrugs out of his jacket and sets a thick envelope on the table next to the wrapped box.

“Hanukkah Sameach!” He leans in, pressing a kiss to her cheek, his stubble rasping against her skin.

From the beginning he’d been intent on learning the customs and traditions of her holiday, but it still makes her grin to hear his attempts at trying to make it sound normal for him.   

“Thanks. How were things at the club when you left?”

“Running like clockwork.” He leans back against the edge of the table, sighing as he reaches for her. She’s swaying slightly in her place, her shoulders tense. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she was having a panic attack.

(Unfortunately, he’d had to watch her suffer through more than one of those in their four years together.

Ok, it was more than that if you counted the time they were strictly colleagues and friends on top of anything else, but in either case, it wasn’t something he ever enjoyed watching.)

“I told Digg to patrol once more in about an hour and then to take the rest of the night off.”

She seems to relax at this, though the tension is still present. Her bottom lip is pulled between her teeth, her fingers drumming against the cupboard behind her, and it takes all he has not to crush her to him and suggest he arrow whoever has her so off kilter.

“Hey, is everything ok?”

“Yes, just...” She pushes the box at him, the beginning of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Open it.”

It takes less than thirty seconds (he never did get mature enough to slowly peel the wrapping paper away and, for once, she’s thankful for it) and then he’s pushing the tissue paper away, pulling out the small bow and arrow.

“You think I need more target practice?” He smiles, eyebrow lifting as he tests the  pull of the string, notches a suction cup arrow into place. “It’s a little small, but...”

“There’s...” Exhaling roughly, she points to the box once more. “There’s something else.”

His brow furrows and he bends down, rifling through the box until he pulls out a tiny Christmas stocking.

Turning it over in his hands, he tips his head towards her, completely lost now.

“...mean ideally I would have put it up, tucked the bow and arrows into it, but I didn’t want anyone else knowing yet and you know how Thea likes to just...”

And it sinks in.

His breath hitches and he thinks the room might actually spin for a minute, but he doesn’t even mind because if he’s right, if she’s telling him what he thinks she is, then the whole freakin’ city can decide to rotate around Jupiter for all he cares.

“Are you... Are we...”

She nods and he’s sweeping her into his arms even as he asks how she’s feeling.

The reply ( _much better now_ , he thinks) is mumbled against his chest as his hand tangles in her hair, his hips press to hers. His mouth sweeps over hers, all joy and warmth and love.

Everything.

This is everything.

Pulling away, he smirks as he lifts the envelope off the table and passes it to her. “Just warning you, you _definitely_ have me beat this year.”

Her soft smile widens as she turns it over in her hands and he pulls her further into his embrace. “We’ll see.”

“No, there’s not even a question. A baby...”

He laughs, rough and low, unable to keep his hands off her, lips pressing kisses to her collarbone, fingers flexing on her hip as she fights to tear it open. Slowly, she pulls out a pile of papers, her jaw dropping slightly as she reads the voucher for a vineyard tour and the calendar page with dates circled.

Nine days in Tuscany.

Calculating quickly in her head, she grins, knowing she should be showing by then. That, hopefully, this slight nausea she’s been battling will be long gone.

He’s still holding her tightly, his mouth drifting across her jaw, when his head suddenly lifts. “Shit, can we still go? Is traveling ok? And wine...”

“I guess I’ll just have to eat a lot of pasta instead.” She, there’s no other word for it, giggles, suddenly aware of just how long the next nine months are going to be. Still, it’s going to be amazing and exciting and wonderful because of him, too.

Looking up, she shivers as their gazes meet and she tugs him down to her, kissing him soundly. She sighs, letting her head fall against his chest, his heart pounding in her ear as his hands splay over her belly, and closes her eyes.


End file.
